Sailor Senshi Unite
by SilverStarWing
Summary: **COMPLETE**Seiya comes to Crystal Tokyo hoping to get the help of the scouts, for his home planet is in danger
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters in it. I do own, however, every other chartacer in this series that has never before been seen in the Sailor Moon universe, aka, my creations. Well..Enjoy!

                "Mommy!" Nine year old Chibi-Usa called out as she ran through the halls of the Crystal Palace.

                "What's wrong, Princess," King Endymion, her father, asked, as he met her in the hall.

                "Look at what I found!" Chibi-Usa said, thrusting in object into his hand. 

                King Endymion slowly opened his hand to see what his daughter had given him. In his palm lay a small delicate flower. The steam was a light green, the petals like that of a tulip, which were white. It was no more then two inches long. 

                "It's pretty," King Endymion said. "Where did you find it?" 

                "It was in the garden. I found a little patch of them under a bush." Chibi-Usa held out her hand for him to give it back to her. "Where's Mommy?"

                "Sleeping," he said. He handed her the flower.  "You should go show that to Sailor Mercury. Maybe she can tell you what kind of flower it is."

                "Yeah. She would know." Chibi-Usa waved. "Thanks, Dad!" She took off down the hall, in search of one of her many protecters.

***

                "I miss the old times," Neo-Queen Serenity complained, as she looked at each photo on the shelf. 

                Many of them were of her, when she was younger, with her friends, and Mamoru. One picture showed her when she was in Junior High. Her friends stood around her. Ami wore the same school uniform as her, but Makato wore a differnt one, even through she went to the same school. When she transfered to her school, their uniforms were too small for her. Her other friends, Rei and Minako, also wore different uniforms, for they had each gone to a different school. 

                In another picture, Neo-Queen Serenity, as her younger self, stood wearing a different uniform, for she was in High School. Her friends, except for Rei, wore the same uniform. They had all gone to the same High School. Rei wore different uniforms, because she had been in a private school. Also, added to the picture, was Haruka and Micharu, who were only a year older then her.  They had gone to a differnt school. Hortaru, who was thirteen, went to Junior High, so wore a different one, too. Then there was Setsuna. She was nineteen in the picture, and went to college. Last but not least, was Mamoru. He had his arms around her, and a smile on his face. He was in college, too.

                Neo-Queen Serenity looked over the pictures. Her friends Molly and Melvin took up one frame, while her and Mamoru took up another. 

                There was also a picture of the Three Lights. They were a band that transfered to her High School, and who saved them from evil. 

                In another picture was ChibiChibi. Plus, there was a picture of her family: her mom, dad, and brother. 

                The picture that meant the most to her, though, was the one of her and her friends as the Sailor Scouts. Her as Eturnal Sailor Moon, Ami as Sailor Mercury, Rei as Sailor Mars, Minako as Sailor Venus, Makato as Sailor Jupiter, Hotaru as Sailor Saturn, Haruka as Sailor Uranus, Micharu as Sailor Neptune, Setsuna as Sailor Pluto, her daughter, Chibi-Usa, as Sailor Chibi Moon, and Mamoru, as Tuxedo Mask. 

                Her freinds protected her, and she protected them. She had saved the pictures as she grew up; Keeping them hidden in a special place while she lived with her parents. 

                Laying on the shelfs with the pictures, was her transforming broach, a wrist communicater, and her staff, which was extended down to it's smallest size.

                "I miss being her," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I miss being............."

                "Usagi!" 

                Neo-Queen Serenity jerked her head. The voice was familar, and had come from the Royal Chambers. She closed the door, in which her belongings lay, and started walking toward the Royal Chambers.

                As she neared, someone shouted again. "I must speak with Usagi! Where is she?"

                Neo-Queen Serenity entered the Royal Chambers. The guards had the person held down. They pushed his head down as she approached. They, too, bent their heads as the queen approached.

                "I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth and the soon to be the Crystal Millinium."

                "I'm sorry to invade your home like this, but I was told I can find Tsukino Usagi here. It is urgent that I speak with her," he said, his head still down.

                "And what is it that you wish to speak to her about?"

                "We need Sailor Moon," he looked up but his eyes were close, "and the Sailor Scouts," he opened his eyes, "to......" he stopped talking. He stared into the face of the queen. 

                Neo-Queen Serenity was able to get a clear view of him. She reconized him, but she couldn't remember from where.

                "Usagi? Is that you?" he asked.

                "I was born with that name, yes. Do I know you?"

                "You have really aged. You look so different. I am Kou Seiya, of the Sailor Starlights."

                She gasped. "Seiya? Is that really you?" She motioned for the guards to let him go. "Why are you here?"

                "It's a long story," he said. "Might we sit down and talk about it?"

                "Yes. At once." She addressed the guards. "Go find the Sailor Scouts, my daughter, and the King. I want everyone in the Dinning Hall in ten minutes."

                They bowed down to her, then ran off in search of the scouts. 

                "Come," she said. "You must be tired from your jorney." She led Seiya away to the dinning hall."

***

                "Sailor Mercury!" Chibi-Usa yelled, as she saw her in the libary.

                "Shhhh, Small Lady. We're in a libary," Sailor Mercury said. "What's wrong?"

                "I found a bunch of these flowers in the garden. I can tell me what they are?" Chibi-Usa handed Sailor Mercury the flower.

                "How pretty. I've never seen one of these before." Sailor Mercury took her computer out. She set the flower on the table, and clicked away at the keyboard. 

                "Well?" Chibi-Usa asked.

                "I can't tell. The chemical patterns of this flower don't match anything in my computer. Weird." She closed her computer. "Let's look in a book." Sailor Mercury got up from where she sat and walked over to a large book shelf. She started leafing through some books, then pulled out a big fat one. She brought it back to the table.

                "Do you know where everything here is?" Chibi-Usa asked her.

                "Just about." Sailor Mercury opened the first page fo the book. "We'll have to go page by page to see if we can find this flower." Sailor Mercury started flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then to took a look at the flower.

                "It's not in here," she said when she came to the last page. "I wonder why?"

                "Maybe it's a rare flower," Chibi-Usa suggested.

                "Maybe." Sailor Mercury took her computer out again, and antlized the flower. "Still nothing. Strange."

                "Sailor Mercury. Small Lady. You're needed in the Dinning Hall," a guard said coming in. He bowed to them. 

                "What for?" Chibi-Usa asked.

                "Your mother has requested it. A visitor has unexpectedly arrived."

                "Come on, Small Lady," Sailor Mercury said. 

                She put her computer away and handed the flower back to Chibi-Usa. They followed the guard to the Dinning Hall.

***

                All the scouts sat at the large Dinning Hall table. Neo-Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table, beside King Endymion. Chibi-Usa sat next to her father, on the side of the table, with an empty seat in front of her. The Sailor Scouts were then spread out down the table, in the order of their planet. 

                They were wispearing to each other on what they were doing here.

                Neo-Queen Serenity stood up and everyone grew quite. "I've called you all together today because a certain person, who we met along time ago, has come and asked for our help. I have agreed to help him any way I possibly can.

                "His planet is being attacked, and needs our help to save it. You should all remember Kou Seiya."

                A door opened from behind her, and Seiya walked out. The scouts gasped. He looked at each of them. Each looked different then when he had last seen them. They were all grown up.

                Seiya stood behind his seat, in front of Chibi-Usa. He did not sit down. "It's good seeing you all again," he started. "I will answer your questions when I'm through telling you what happened.

                "Our time is different then Earth's. For every Earth year, two weeks pass on Kinkomu. That is why I've only aged an extimate of 10 Earth years. I heard about the sleep the Earth was put into. Only a few years after Earth had awaken, the Atomics' appeared in our solor system. We've been fighting them still to this day, and almost won. But somehow, they got their hands on something called the Lillitic Flower Crystal.

                "The power is great. Too great for our forces to defeat them. Even the Star Lights couldn't control what was happing. Princess Kakyuu sent me to find Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. I have, but you all have changed since the last time I saw you. Especailly you, Usagi."

                "No one calls me that anymore," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "My name is now that of when I was the princess of the Moon Kingdom."

                "My appoligies." Seiya bowed down to her then took his seat at the table. "Any questions?"

                "Yes," Luna, the black cat, who is the Queen's advisor said. She sat on the floor with a white cat and a little gray cat. They each had crescent moon's on their foreheads. "Where are the Sailor Star Lights?"

                "They were left to battle to Atomis' until I returned."

                "What are the Atomic's?" Sailor Pluto asked. "I've never heard of them."

                "They are a group of people from within our planet, who were banished there thousands of years ago. They recently broke free of their captivity."

                "How did they get away?" Sailor Uranus asked.

                "Our people forgot about them over time. They grew large in population, and developed many high-tech weapons that even our people don't know anything about."

                "What is this Lillitic Flower Crystal you speak of?" Sailor Mercury asked.

                "We don't know much about it. We do know that it grew deep under ground. It started out small, then grew to the size of a Earth Lilly. That's why it is named what it is."

                "And it became a crystal?" Mercury asked.

                "Yes. After a while, the flower turns into a crystal with great powers. But these flowers are so rare, you may not find another one for another thousand years."

                Queen Serenity stood up. "Then it is my desision. As Queen of the Crystal Milliunium, I will have my forces help you in your battle. And so will I."

                King Endymion stood up. "What if something happens to you?" he spoke to the Queen.

                "I have the scouts and the crysatal to protect me," she said. She turned back to the scouts. "Tommarow, we will leave for Kinkomu. Get ready for a fight." 

                The scouts were about to protest, but the queen raised her hand. "I will fight." She turned and left the room, with everyone watching her.

***

                Neo-Queen Serenity stood in front of a mirror. She wasn't wearing her formal dress, but a pink skirt and white shirt with a light purple vest. Her crown and the crescent moon on her forhead, were still there. 

                She sighed. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

                "Neo-Queen Serenity," someone said behind her. She turned. It was a guard. "It's time."

                She followed him out to the deck at the top of the Cyrstal Palace. All the scouts were there, her daughter, her husband, and Sieya. They gasped when they saw her.

                She raised her hand in silence. She stepped forward. A large halogram of herself appeard in the center of town. Across the planet, people could see it, along with the other planet's in her solor system. Everyone watched in stunned silence.

                Neo-Queen Serenity smoothed out her skirt. "I know I must look different to you," she said. Everywhere, her halogram spoke, so that everyone who wacthed, heard her.

                "We are about to go into war to help a planet in another solor system. As Queen, I have accepted the responsibiltiy of fighting and defending the planet, like I did my own when I was younger. The Sailor Scouts and I have asked, that if any other scouts are out there, and are listening to this now, to come forth. We need all the help we can get. This will be a great battle, and anyone envovled with it will become part of my court once we've won. So I ask you now, please, come forth. We will be leaving tommarow morning."

                She paused for a minute. "In case anything should happen to me, my daughter, Small Lady, will take my place as Queen. While I am gone, she will rule as best she can. Until the day I come back, I will be known as my birth name, Usagi." She raised her hands to her head and took off the crown. Her crescent moon slowly disapeared.

                She seemed to change a bit as the crown was removed. She looked different, like when she was in high school. She didn't look like the mature queen she was, but the Odango Atama (Meatball Head) Usagi that she used to be.

                She motioned for her daughter, who walked up to her silently. She placed the crown on her head, and a crescent mon appeared on her forhead. "I love you," she wispeared.

                Chibi-Usa's clothes changed, into that of her princess dress. "Don't go, Mommy," she cried. 

                "I have to," Usagi said. She hugged her daughter, then stood up. The halograms disapeared. "I know there has to be other scouts out there, right?" she addressed Sailor Pluto.

                "Yes," Pluto said. "I just can't tell you who."

                "Then, if all goes well, we will leave as planned." To Sieya she said, "We will be transfered from here to the planet Pluto. From there we will head to your planet."

                "Yes, Usagi," he said. He bowed to her. 

                "No need for that, now," she said. "I am no longer Neo-Queen Serentiy. Address me as you would when we were younger."

                "If that's what you want."

                Usagi looked at the scouts. "I've missed my freinds." They smiled, then detransformed. "I've missed you guys!" Usagi ran to hug each f her old friends.

                "Usagi! It's really you!" Makato (Sailor Jupiter) exclaimed.

                "Yep. Until we return from our mission, I'll be here."

                "It's good to have you back," Ami (Sailor Mercury) said.

                "You to." Usagi gave her friend a big hug.

                "Does this mean I can call you Odango Atama (Meatball Head) again?" Rei (Sailor Mars) asked.

                "Of course." Usagi laughed. She grew quite. "But it still won't be the same. No matter how much I try not to think about it, I'll always be the mature queen I am."

                "You don't have to be," King Endymion said. Usagi turned to him. "I've missed the Tsukino Usagi since the first day we became King and Queen."

                "Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

                "I didn't want to hurt you. Princess Serenity was everything to me, but Usagi was my life. When I'm with the queen, I feel an emptyness inside. Neo-Queen Serenity wasn't the same Usagi that I married."

                "Why didn't you say anything? I would have gladly gone back to being Usagi. I missed being her. I just wanted to be mature for Chibi-Usa's sake, and show you that I wasn't a kid anymore."

                "That kid was the one I loved. And still do."

                "And what about you? You started acting differnet, too."

                "I was trying to show you I'm more than just a loving husband, but devoted to what I do."

                "I miss Mamoru."

                "So do I. He is the one that loves you, not me." King Endyimon removed his mask and hat. He took off his purple cape, and thre them all to the floor. His blue eyes sparkled as he leaned over to kiss his wife, his Usagi.

                "Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispeared. 

                "Yes. I love you, Usagi."

                "I love you, too, Mamo-chan."

                There were cheers, and the two looked up. Their friends were all smiling. 

                "It's like old times," Minako said. 

                Usagi laughed. "It'll be more like old times when I become Sailor Moon," she said.

                "Speaking of Sailor Moon," Ami said, "You havn't become Sailor Moon for 10 centuries. How do we know that it will work?"

                "I guess I can try." Usagi pulled the broach out of her pocket in her skirt. It was a heart, with a crescent moon on the bottom. She held it up in the air. "Moon Eturnal Power, Make Up!" She turned into a prisim and floated up into the air. The crescent moon on her forehead started to glow, but disapeared. She was dropped to the ground.

                She shook her head in daze. "What happened?"

                "It didn't work," Luna (the black cat) said.

                "Why?"

                "It's just as I thought," Ami said. "You havn't done it for over a thousand years. The powers got lost or something."

                "If the powers were lost, can Chibi-Usa's powers be lost, too?"

                "I don't know," Ami said.

                "That's a good question," Luna said.

                "She just returned from the past as a Sailor Scout not to long ago," Artimus (the white cat) said. "But this is a different time period. I have no idea if the time difference would effect her ablities."

                "Where is Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked. They looked around to see that she was no where in sight.

                "Split up," Usagi said. "We've got to find her." She dashed off inside the Crystal Palace with everyone following.

***

                Chibi-Usa sat in her parent's bed room, looking at all the pictures that her mom kept shut up. There were a few of her with Usagi, when Chibi-Usa first went into the past. She had gone to get protection from the Sailor Scouts of the past, and to save her mommy. 

                She had taken her mother's Silver Imperium Crystal, and later found out, that it would then belong to her.

                "Mommy couldn't transform without the crystal," Chibi-Usa cried. "She'll die if she isn't Sailor Moon." Tears fell down her cheeks.

                "Chibi-Usa?" it was her mother.

                "Mommy?" 

                "What are you doing in here?" Usagi asked as she walked in. 

                "Remembering," she said.

                "Chibi-Usa. I might have changed my name again, but I'm still your mother, only this time, I'm not younger. I'm the right age to be your mom."

                "I know. But you can't transform without the crystal. But now the crystal belongs to me."

                "I'll find a way. Don't worry."

                "What if you die? We don't know the future from here. I've been born, and as long as I'm alive, the furture will continue it's course until my daughter is born."

                "Chibi-Usa." Usagi sighed. "Our future may be maped out for us, but if we know it, we can change it. If I am to die, then so be it. You will be the new ruler. As long as your alive, I'll be happy to know that my future will be a peacful one. Don't worry about me."

                Chibi-Usa snifled a snob. "I loved you more than my Mommy, but you are my Mommy."

                "I love you to, Chibi-Usa, Small Lady, and Chibi-Princess Serenity."

                Chibi-Usa ran into Usagi's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Chibi-Usa pulled away first.

                "Here." Chibi-Usa reached into a little pocket on her dress and took out the strange flower she had found. It was still in perfect condition. "It's a rare flower. Even Sailor Mercury can't figure out what kind it is."

                "Thank you." Usagi took the flower from her and held it to her heart, against her broach, which she had pinned on.

                "I'm going to try something." Chibi-Usa reached into her pocket again and pulled out the Silver Imperium Crystal. "Silver Imperium Crystal!" she shouted. "Give Usagi the power to become Sailor Moon once again!"

                The crystal began to glow. It floated out of Chibi-Usa's hands and up into the air. Beams of white light flowed from it. Usagi's broach, along with the flower that was against it, floated up into the crystal's light.

                Both Chibi-Usa and Usagi watched as the flower grew to a large size, then became small again, when all the petals came off, and it became a crystal flower. The flower crystal melted into the broach. There was a soft flash of white light, and all the glowing stopped. A new broach fell into Usagi's hands, and the Silver Imperium Crystal into Chibi-Usa's hands.

                Chibi-Usa pocketed the crystal, while staring at the newly transformed broach. Usagi held the broach out so that she could see it. It was a pink heart with a yellow crescent moon in the middle. Inside, and poking out from the moon, was a little silver flower that looked like the one that Chibi-Usa had given her. 

                "It's beautiful," Usagi said. She pinned it to her shirt. "Do you think it will work?"

                "I hope so," Chibi-Usa said. "It was a last present from me before you leave."

                "Oh! Usagi!" Usagi wrapped her daughter in a tight huge. "I love you."

                "I love you, too, Mommy." Under her breath, Chibi-Usa said, "Usagi-chan."

***

                The next day, everyone stood in the Royal Chambers. They were to a wait the coming scouts (Hopefully). The scouts were not yet transformed, and stood at the main door, waiting.

                Usagi had hidden her new broach from everyone else. She was going to wait and show them just before they were ready to leave. 

                No more than an hour had gone by, when a girl about 16 entered the chambers. She wore your typical teenage clothing of that time. She wore glasses, and had shoulder lengh strawberry-blonde hair. "I'm looking for Neo-Queen Serenity."

                "I am her," Usagi said. The girl bowed down to her. "No need for that. May I ask who you are?" 

                "My name is  Ninha Kiaya. I'm also known as Sailor Astroid. I protect the astroid belt betwwen Mars and Jupiter. I saw your message, and came as fast as I could."

                "Sailor Astroid?" Setsuna asked. "I've heard of you, but didn't know if you were real or not."

                "Most of the other scouts you've heard of are real. We just don't want to fight or just don't like to fight."

                "Where were the other scouts when the Nega Moon was here?" Usagi asked.

                "Information of the Nega Moon didn't reach my astroid until the end of the battle," Kiaya said.

                "Do you think that's what happened with the other scouts?" Mamoru asked, who now wore his clothes from when he was younger.

                "I believe so. But I'm not sure."

                "Well, we're glad to have you on the team," Usagi said. She introduced the other scouts and their identities to Kiaya.

                "What about you?" Kiaya asked.

                "I was known as Sailor Moon," Usagi said. "But I do not know if I will be able to become her."

                "And if you don't?"

                "Then I will still go to help my friends. I'll tell you the story before we leave. If any other scouts come, I want to tell them, too."

                They waited another hour before another girl walked in. "Hi," she said. "I'm Mayer Graceko. I'm here to help fight." She had brownish-redish hair that fell past her shoulders.

                "I am Usagi, or you know me as Neo-Queen Serenity."

                "Is it my pleasure to meet you. When do we get to go kick some evil butt?"

                "How old are you?" Mamoru asked.

                "13 Earth years old."

                "And which scouare you?" Usagi asked. 

                "I am called Sailor Galaxy. I fight any evil which enters the Milky Way. But in this case, I'll fight whoever."

                "And why is that?" Haruka asked.

                "I havn't fought a single person since I became a scout. I thought it was about time."

                "Well, I thank you for coming," Usagi said. She introduced the scouts to her.

                "Great! When does the action begin?"

                "We will leave in three hours, with or without any other scouts," Usagi said. 

                "Can't wait!"

                Another hour passed by. A girl with purple hair pulled up into a half bun walked in.

                "Hello," Usagi said. "I am Usagi. Are you another scout?"

                "Yes, I am," the girl said. "I am Haitaka Gentoru. Sailor Nebula." This girl seemed to be their age. 

                "Welcome to the Sailor Scouts," Usagi said. "This is the Inner Senshi." She introduced them. "The outter Senshi, and the Universe Senshi, in which you belong."

                After saying their hello's, they waited another two hours, but no one showed.

                "Setsuna," Usagi said when the time was up.

                "Yes?" Setsuna answered.

                "It's time."

                Setsuna addressed everyone. "We will walk through the tansporter room after we transform. From their, we will be sent to Pluto, the closest planet to Kinkomu. Seiya will then have us transported to Kinkomu, where we will help fight the Atomics'." Setsuna told the three new scouts what was happening.

                The three of them agreed to go.

                "Thank you," Seiya said. "If we win, you will be rewarded by the Princess."

                "It's time," Usagi said. She turned to Chibi-Usa who had been sitting in her mother's chair. "I'll be back. I promise."

                Chibi-Usa got up and ran to her. She threw her arms around her. "Please, don't leave me!"

                "We have to Chibi-Usa," Mamoru said. "We love you. And don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Usagi. I promise you that."

                "Daddy!" She ran to him. "Why do you have to go, too?"

                "I have to protect your mother."

                "And why can't I go as Sailor Chibi-Moon?"

                "It's safer this way," Usagi said.

                "If it's so safe, how come you sent me to the past to become a scout? I could have died."

                "We knew back then, that our past selfs would protect you," Usagi said. "We've already talked aobut this. Please, Chibi-Usa. When I'm gone, you will be known as Usagi, not me." Usagi looked at the scouts. "Lets go."

                Usagi started walking to the other side of the palace where the transportation chamber was.

                "No! Mommy!" Chibi-Usa tried to run, but a guard grabbed her. "Let me go!" she screamed. They ignored her cry's, and she watched as her parents, and her friends, left her once again.

***

                "This is the  transportation chamber," Setsuna said. "One inside, we will be teleported to Pluto. Now about Usagi."

                Everyone looked at her. 

                "When we were out looking for Chibi-Usa," Usagi begain, "she used the Silver Imperium Crystal and this flower she gave me, to design a new broach for me." Usagi pulled the broach out. "I guess we'll see if it works."

                Usagi held the broach in both hands to her heart. She raised it above her head and shouted, "Moon Crystal Flower Power, Make Up!" The silver flower blinked three times. Usagi floated in the air. The broach flew around her body, leaving every piece of the Sailor fuku intacted. When it came to her forhead, her crescent moon appeared, followed my three dot on each side, like that of her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The broach was attached to the center of her bow, and she was set to the ground.

                The scouts starred at her. She had a blue shoulder vest, which was conected to a red chest bow. Her hands were covered in white gloves, her feet had blue boots that went into a V in the front , with a cescent moon at the bottom of the V. Her balls had their red covering, with what used to be the white trim, was now crystal,  and her back bow was red, with strands of pink and purple hanging from it. Her skirt was white with a silver stripe at the bottom, and her earrings were crystal crescent moons with little crystal flowers dangling from them. Her chocker was red, with a crystal flower on it.

                "Sailor Moon!" Ami gasped. "You look so different."

                "So Odango Atama," Rei said. "You've been Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and Eturnal Sailor Moon. What are you now?"

                "I'm Crystal Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said.

                "It's great seeing you," Haruka said. "It's been so long."

                "I think it's time we be going," Seiya said. "And by the way, Sailor Moon. You look great." Seiya turned away so he wouldn't have to look at Mamoru. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya was transformed into the fighting sailor (yes, a girl), Sailor Star Fighter. Her fuku was different then the original scout unifrom. She wore a tight black leather bikini.

                "Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!" Ami was tranformed into Sailor Mercury.

                "Venus Planet Power, Make Up!" Minako was trandformed into Sailor Venus.

                "Mars Planet Power, Make Up!" Rei was tranformed into Sailor Mars.

                "Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!" Makoto was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

                "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" Hotaru was transformed into Sailor Saturn.

                "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka was transformed into into Sailor Uranus.

                "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru was transformed into into Sailor Neptune. 

                "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" Setsuna was transformed into Sailor Pluto.

                When the Sailor Scouts were done transforming, they looked at the new scouts.

                "I guess it's now or never," Graceko said. "Galaxy Universe Power!"

                "She's right," Kiaya said. "Astroid Universe Power!"

                Gentoru just shrugged. "Nebula Universe Power!"

                The three new scouts transformed. They, unlike Sailor Star Fighter, wore the tradtional scout uniform. Sailor Galaxy wore a black skirt, white front and back bows, a black shoulder vest, and white boots that went half way up her leg. At the top of her boots drawn in black, was a picture of the Milky Way. Her tiara was white in the middle. Her choaker was white.

                Sailor Astroid had a dark brown skirt with a red-orange back bow and a yellow front bow. Her shoulder vest was brown, and her shoes, platform sandles. At the tip of her sandles was a yellow astroid/comet that looked liklike it was moving through space.  Her tiara was brown in the center, and her chocker yellow.    

                Sailor Nebula had a yellow skirt, shoulder vest, and front bow. Her back bow, choaker, and hightops were purple. On the sides of her high tops were three yellow stars touching each other. Her tiara was purple in the center. 

                "Are we ready?" Sailor Nebula asked.

                "Almost," Mamoru said. He pulled a red rose out of his pocket. It became a prisim and he was transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "Now were ready."

                "Be careful, Scouts," Luna said, sitting on the floor beside the door. "We don't need the queen getting hurt."

                "Don't worry, Luna," Artimus said. "They'll be fine."

                "I hope so," Diana, Luna and Artimus's daughter said. "Don't worry Usagi-Sama, Mamoru-Sama. I'll protect your daughter."

                Sailor Moon smiled.        

                Sailor Pluto used her Garnet Rod to push open the transformation door. "It's already. You just have to step through."

                Star Fighter walked in, followed by Sailor Moon, then the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. 

***

                "This is Pluto?" Jupter asked. She and the others walked out of the tranporatation chamber.

                "It's all cold and dreary," Neptune said. 

                "Very few people live here," Pluto said. "Because the sun is so far away, only those who can stand the cold live here.

                "That," she pointed with her Garnet Rod, "is the Pluto Palace." A large black, castle building stood out and beyond their reach.

                "Where are we now?" Sailor Galaxy asked.

                "We're a top a mountain. The door to the transformation chamber was stationed here in case any evil managed to get to it," Pluto explained.

                "Where do we go from now?" Saturn asked.

                "To Kinkomu," Star Fighter said.

                "How?"

                Sailor Star Fighter waved a hand over her other hand, and a bluish orb appeared. She threw it up into the air, and everyone was coated with a blue substance coming from the orb.

                The next thing they knew, they were all standing in a white room. The only colorful thing in the room was a lady with red hair that looped up to her crown and fell back down. 

                "Thank you for coming," the lady said. "It's good to see you Sailor Moon."

                "As it is to see you Princess Kakyuu," Sailor Moon said.

                "You have changed greatly, Sailor Moon. All of you have." Princess Kakyuu looked at each scout. "I see you have a new edition to your group."

                "These are the Universe Scouts," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Astroid, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Nebula. They came when I told my people of the battle taking place."

                "Your people?" Princess Kakyuu was confused.

                "Sailor Moon is Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth and her universe," Star Fighter explained. 

                "I wouldn't have thought...." the princess said.

                Sailor Moon laughed, then explained what had happened on Earth. "I have a daughter, who is currently taking my place as I am gone."

                "Well, Usagi. I would have never had known. You have changed a great deal since we last met." Princess Kakyuu pointed in front of her. "Let me introduce to you the other Starlights." A portal type door appeared, and two figures walked out. One being Sailor Star Healer and the other Sailor Star Maker. They wore the same fuku as the Star Fighter.

                "Yaten! Taiki!" Sailor Moon gasped.      

                "Hello, Sailor Moon," Star Maker said. "You really have changed."

                "Yeah. You look better then you did before," Star Healer said.

                Star Fighter stood next to her friends. Then all at once, they detransformed. The three brothers were left in regular clothes.

                The scouts did the same. They detransformed into their normal selfs. 

                "Where's Luna?" Yaten (Star Healer) asked.

                "She and Artimus stayed behind to take care of Chibi-Usa," Usagi explained. 

                "You look so grown up, Usagi," Taiki said. "It's unbelieveable."

                "You have to look grown up to rule a whole universe," Minako said.

                "We heard," Yaten said. "How did you, of all people, manage to rule the universe?"

                "I'd like to know the same thing," Taiki said.

                Usagi, once again, explained what had happened on Earth.

                "Surprising," Yaten said, "that you even passed high school."

                "Don't start, Yaten," Usagi said. "We're here to help, remember?"

                "What's going on," Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu.

                "The Atomics' have backed off a little, but it won't last for long. Every few hours they back away to recharge their crystal. We try to get to them then, but the crystal still manages to create a dome-like force field over them. I suppose Seiya has told you about what happened?"

                Sailor Moon nodded. "We're ready to fight when you give the order.

                "Glad to hear that." She pointed at the portal type door. "Lets rest up and talk about what has been happening."

                The scouts nodded their heads in aggrement, and stepped through the door.

                They found themselfs in a room with colorful funiture. 

                "Have a seat," Princess Kakyuu said behind them. 

                The scouts each took a seat in an area of their scout color. The Three Lights (as the scouts knew them in their regular form) remained standing beside the princess. 

                "The Atomic's, or as they call themelfs," Princess Kakyuu began, "are a race of people we sent below the planets surface thousands of years ago. They have recenlty gained control of something called the Lillitic Flower Crystal. They seemed to have found it in their underground homes. It was the only one of its kind. It started at small, then grew. Once large enough, the flower turned into a crystal with an enormous strengh. The Starlights have fought the Atomc's for some time now, and just recently, we begain to fall back. The crystal just keeps getting stronger and stronger, and the Starlights weaker. 

                "That's why I sent Fighter to Earth. I had no way of knowing that you, Usagi would still be alive, but I hopped that you had passed on your Sailor Moon ability's to your childeren, and to their children, and so on. But I have come to see that you are still alive, and now rule you own galaxy."

                "We will do what we can," Usagi said. "You and the Sailor Stars protected us on Earth so many years ago, it's time now that we return the favor."

                "Thank you," Princess Kakyuu said. "This will be a tough battle. I appricate it."

                "We do what we can," Haruka said.

                "Yeah," Micharu added. "We'll do our best."

                They were interupted be a beep. A portal behind them opened, and a young man stepped through. "Princess Kakyuu." He bowed to her.

                "What is it, Heuya?" the princess said to him.

                "Two visitors have arived, requesting that they see Sailor Moon," the man said.

                "Who?" Usagi asked puzzeled.

                "They would not tell me their names," he said. "But they seem to be Sailor Scouts from that of Earth."

                "Bring them in," Princess Kakyuu ordered. 

                Heuya held up a control and pushed a button. A new portal appeared. Then, to everyone's amazement, the two strange figures steeped through.

                Both wore Sailor fuku's, and one, the scouts reconized, but the other was strange to them.

                "Chibi Moon!" Usagi yelled. 

                "You know them?" Princess Kakyuu asked Usagi.

                Usagi ran and hugged Chibi Moon. Then she turned to Princess Kakyuu. "This is my daughter. Chibi-Usa." She turned to Sailor Chibi Moon. "What are you doing here?"

                Mamoru came up behind Usagi and stared at the strange scout. "Who's your friend?"

                Chibi Moon looked up at the girl that had come with her. 

                "I am Sailor Sun," the girl said. She had a white and yellow outfit. Her skirt, shoulder vest, gloves, and skin tight boots were white. Her front and back bow were yellow. On the front of her boots were yellow suns' at the top, and in her long dark blue hair, was a yellow ribbion. In the center of her teara was a clear, see through  jewel. 

                "She arrived only a few minutes after you left," Chibi Moon said. "I used the crystal to teleport us here."

                "Then who is watching Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked. 

                Chibi Moon smiled. "I met ChibiChibi." Usagi gasped. "I know who she is. Only, she was different then what you remember her."

                "How?"

                "She's not three anymore. She's my age.  She traveled through time to look after Crystal Tokyo while I came here."

                "But how?"

                "I don't know."

                "Let's just be thankful that everything's all right," Mamoru said. 

                "Your right," Usagi said, looking up into his blue eyes. She looked back at Sailor Sun. "Glad to have you on the team. I'm Usagi, or Sailor Moon."

                "I know who you are. All of you." She looked at each scout. "I know that you are Neo-Queen Serenity, I know that Mamoru is the King of the Earth, and I know each scout by their real names and their scout names."

                "How's that possible?" Hotaru asked.

                "When I was born, I had this mental ability. I would have flashes of the future. I grew up knowing who you all were, even though I had never met you. Even the Universe Scouts."

                "Then you know your future and why your here?" Setsuna asked her.

                "Yes. I saw that."

                "But you still came. Why?"

                "I know that you make your future, and I like a challenge. I'm going to see if I can change what is suppose to happen."

                "What are you talking about?" Usagi was confused.

                "You'll know in time," Setsuna said.

                Another portal opened, and an old man steeped through. "Princess." He bowed. "The Atomics' are attacking."

                Usagi looked the Pricness Kakyuu. 

                "Are you ready?" the princess asked.

                "Always have been." Usagi smiled then tuned to the scouts. "Lets do it."

                "Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"            

                "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

                "Moon Cyrstal Flower Power, Make Up!"

                "Astroid Universe Power!"

                "Galaxy Universe Power!"

                "Nebula Universe Power!"

                Mamoru took a red rose from his pocket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

                "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

                "Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

                "Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

                When everyone was done transforming, Star Fighter used a control which opened, yet another portal. He ran through followed by the other scouts. The portal diapeared behind them.

                "Good luck," Princess Kakyuu whispeared as she closed her eyes.

***


	2. Sailor Senshi Unite Ch 2

                There were shouts and screams throughout the city. People ran in different directions. 

                Sailor Moon looked around at the strange place they were at. The city was crowded with large buildings, all gray and black. There was no sign of a living plant, only people running around. The sky was covered with thick black clouds of smoke. Barley any light from their sun was able to break through to the planet.

                "This looks bad," Sailor Mercury said.

                "What will their people do without light?" Sailor Sun asked. She looked about the city. "It's so dark. It's a wonder that they can even see at all."

                "It's been like that for some time now," Healer said. "The people got used to it."

                "Their use to it, but we're not," Sun said. "Do you mind if I try to fix it?"

                "Do what you can," Fighter said. "We've tried many times again to rid of the smog, but as you can see, we were unsecessful."

                Sailor Sun brought her palms together in front of her face like she was bowing. She seperated them out to her sides, then brought them up to a half circle at the top of her head. "Sun Light Beam, Cascade!" A ray of yellow light shot forth from her hands.

                The light beam hit the smog. Slowly, the smog was being pushed away, allowing some light to spill over the city. The light coming through the smog got bigger. Sailor Sun continued to use her energy to widden the hole. 

                People stopped running in the streets to watch what was happining. There were some shouts of joy, shouts of confusion, and shouts of worriedness.

                Saior Moon watched Sailor Sun carfully. She seeme to be getting weak.

                Sailor Venus saw it to. "Don't worry," she said putting a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. She stepped up next to Sailor Sun. 

                "Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" A ray of light flowed from her finger. It made contact with Sailor Sun's beam. The hole in the smog grew bigger.

                Sailor Sun looked at Venus and smiled. Venus smiled back, then did a double take. "Venus Meator, Shower!" Her beam of light broke off into a bunch of small parts, each part hitting the smog. Soon, lots of holes with light shinning through them filled the sky over the city. It wasn't long before the entire city was free of the black toxin.

                There was shouts, crys, and cheers, made by the people in the city.  Sailor Sun looked back at Venus. "Thanks."

                "Hey. No problem," Venus replied. She smiled.

                "You did it!" Fighter said standing beside Sun. "But where did all the smog go?" 

                "My light broke the smog down into small particles, that the human eye can't see." Sun paused. "Plants will start to grow soon, and will feed upon the small particles of somg."

                "I thank you," Fighter said. "And so do they." She pointed at the city full of people. The cheering went on.

                "Now we can see who were fighting," Sailor Moon said. "Where are they?"

                "They'll be here once they realize the smog is gone," Maker said. 

                "They will come from there," Healer said. She pointed to a mountain peak far from where they stood. 

                "Then lets start heading that way," Sailor Moon said. "We should be as far from the city as possible when the battle begins."

                "She's right," Tuxedo Mask said. 

                Sailor Chibi Moon ran ahead of them. "What are we waiting for? We have a planet to save." She ran further on, with everyone following her.

***

                "That's the Opinues Mountain," Fighter told the scouts as they neared the bottom of the mountain. "That's where the Atomics' came from."

                Sailor Moon looked up the mountain. It was so high that she couldn't see the top. Large holes lay in the sides, making dark caves. No plants grew anywhere, like in the city. 

                "What do we do now?" Sailor Astroid asked.

                "We wait," Healer said.

                Sailor Mars brought her hands to her temples. "I since a presence from within one of those caves."

                "It's the Atomics'," Maker said.

                Mars shook her head. "No. This person is frightened, but strong. He wants to excape."

                "Then we should help him!" Jupiter exclaimed.

                "Yeah!" Uranus shouted. "Let's go!" She took the way up to the cave where Sailor Mars had pointed. Jupiter was right behind her.

                "Wait!" Sailor Moon called out to them. The stopped and turned around. "You don't know what's up there. What if there are bats, or worse!" Spiders ran through her mind.

                "You guys stay here," Uranus said. "We'll check it out."

                Before Sailor Moon could protest, they went the rest of the way up to the cave and disapeared inside.

                Each minute that passed, Sailor Moon got more worried. "Where are they?" she whispeared to herself.

                "Don't worry, Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon said. "They'll be fine." She swolled. "I hope."

                Tuxedo Mask put a protective arm around her. "If they don't come out in 5 minutes, then we'll go in."

                Sailor Moon nodded, and waited. 

                Just when the five minutes was up, they heard a shout from inside the cave. "We're coming! You won't believe what we found!"

                "That's Uranus!" Sailor Moon gasped, and smiled. But then her smile faded. There was a explosion of white light.

                Sailor Moon blinked her eyes open and looked a round. All the scouts were lying on the floor. Some were trying to get up, while others just laid there not moving. 

                Sailor Moon stood up on wobbly legs and saw Chibi Moon not moving. "Chibi Moon!" She ran to her side and knelt before her. She took her in her arms.

                Chibi Moon wasn't breathing. "No," Sailor Moon wispeared. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I know the crystal can't help. You used it's power to give me back my power."  She was talking to Chibi Moon, who, of course, couldn't hear her.

                Sailor Moon took Chibi Moon's heart broach off. The Silver Imperial Crystal immedently came out. It was a dull white color, and was blinking on and off from the dull color to its usual color.

                Sailor Moon let the tears come. A single tear slid down her cheek and landed on the crystal. The crystal disapeared from her hands, and Chibi Moon was lifted into the air.

                The Sailor Scouts each stood up, watching what was before them. Tuxedo Mask stood beside Sailor Moon, watching his daughter the curiosidy.

                Chibi Moon started to glow white. The silver flower on Sailor Moon's locket glowed, too. Then all of a sudden, Chibi Moon disapeared. 

                "Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees and stared at the spot where her daughter had once been.

                "Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask, like Sailor Moon, starred at where his daughter had once been.

                "Mamoru," Sailor Moon said between breaths. "Where did she go?"

                "She's right here," said a strange voice.

                Everyone turned to look up at the voice. Three figures were coming out of the dust that had once been the side of a mountain.

                Two, she saw, were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. The third figure she didn't reconize. But in that person's arms, was a child.

                Sailor Moon stood there stuned. The third figure was a girl, who wore the same type of clothing as the Sailor Star Lights. She had white hair with a purpleish tint that hung long down her back the the other Sailor Stars.  In her arms was Chibi Moon.

                As they approached, the strange girl set Chibi Moon on the ground. Chibi Moon ran and threw her arms around Sailor Moon.

                "Hello, Fighter, Healer, Maker," she said to the Sailor Star Lights. "It's good to see you all again."

                "Protector!" the three cried out in usion. 

                "We thought you were dead," Fighter said. 

                "It seemed like I was."

                "Where have you been?" Healer asked.

                "As you know, when the Atomics' were banished underground, the captured me. You had no choice but to leave me, to seel them up.

                "It wasn't until they got free, did they hide me in that cave. Then these two," he pointed to Jupiter and Uranus, "cut me free of my binds."

                "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, still holding onto Chibi Moon. 

                "I am Sailor Star Protector."

                "How did you come by on our daughter," Tuxedo Mask asked him.

                "I felt her presence as she was going to the other side, but I dragged her back. It wasn't her time."

                "We thank you for that," Sailor Moon said. Tuxedo Mask put a protective arm around his wife and daughter.

                "Protector," Fighter said. "These are our friends. We helped them on Earth along time ago, now their here to do the same." Fighter introduced each of the scouts.

                "I'm glad to meet all of you. Especially you, Makoto," Protector paused. "And Haruka."

                "How did you know are names?" Jupiter gasped.

                "Protector was born with the ability to read minds," Maker said. "I never really did understand it."

                "Are you reading my mind right now?" Jupiter asked. She asked her because she was starring at her.

                "I only read minds when I want to, or I need to," she said. "Right now, you thinking if I look like your old boyfriendds when I'm a guy."

                Jupiter blushed, and the inner scouts laughed. Protector just smiled.

                "Hey! Wait!" Sailor Astroid said. "I just remembered. Where did that blast come from?"

                "You must be as stupid as you seem."

                They all turned around. In front of them were thousands of people. Each was dressed in a silver uniform.

                "We're ready to beat you," Fighter said, stepping up to the strange guy.

                He wore the same siver outfit as all the others, but a large silver flower crystal hung on a chain around his neck.

                "Who are you?" Sailor Moon said stepping up to him.

                "Didn't Fighter tell you?" He laughed. "I am King Bakudan of the Atomics'. And who might you be?"

                "I am Sailor Moon, and these are the Sailor Scouts." She named them all off. "And in the name of the moon, and this planet, I will punish you." She did her stance.

                "Give me a break," King Bakudan laughed. He looked at Sailor Moon. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "What's that?" He pointed to her broach.

                "It's my broach. Why?"

                "That... that.... flower! Where did you get it!?"

                "I gave it to her," Chibi Moon said stepping up.

                "But where?"

                "I found it in the royal garden on Earth. What's it to you?"

                "Immposible," he said turning his head. "Never mind. Meet me in the Field of Dreams. There we will fight."

                "Your on!" Fighter yelled. "When we get done with you, your going to wish you never came back."

                "We'll see about that, now won't we?" He motioned for his men to retreat. "See you there." He disapeared.

                "What's the Field of Dreams?" Saturn asked Fighter.

                She turned to her. "It's a large field that makes your dreams come true. It's a dangerous place."

                "A fare warning before we go there," Maker said. "Don't be drawn in by the looks. Fixate on the problem at hand. You can get trapped in the Field of Dreams if you allow it to consume you."

                "I don't undersatnd," Sailor Moon said.

                "You will," Healer said. "You will."

***

                "This is the Field of Dreams?" Sailor Moon asked surprised. In front of them was a large desert. No plants grew, no animals were to be seen, and the only living life form seemed to be them.

                "Don't be tricked by the looks of it," Maker said.

                "I don't see what's so dangerous about it." Sailor Moon bent down and picked up a hand full of sand. She let it slide through her fingers.

                "Just wait," Fighter said. 

                "Your not afraid, are you, Fighter?" King Bakudan said. He appeared onn the other side of the feild, followed by only a few men.

                "Let's settle this, now!" Fighter yelled to him.

                "Don't worry. We will in time. But if you want to defeat me, you'll have to cross the Field of Dreams. I'll be on the other side." He disapeared along with his followers.

                "Shall we go?" Sailor Moon asked. She looked at Fighter. 

                "If it's the only way. Be carful." She looekd into Sailor Moon's eyes with such love. She turned away and begain to talk to the others. "Concentrate on nothing but our mission."

                She turned around and started walking out into the desert.

***

                Chibi Moon walked between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She saw nothing that seemed like danger was coming. It was all peaceful. The thing that did scare her, though, was the fact that no plants grew, and no animals were to be seen.

                Then off in the distance, she saw something move. She watched it slowly, and as she got closer, she saw that it was a little white bunny. 

                "Look!" she said pointing. She looked to see if Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had seen it, but they were no longer beside her. 

                She looked back at the bunny, and saw that Usagi and Mamoru were petting the rabbit. They looked up at Chibi Moon and smiled. They waved her over. 

                She soon realized that they were no longer in the desert. They were sitting in Usagi's room when Usagi was 14, and she was living with her in the past.

                "Chibi-Usa. Come here," Mamoru said. "Come see the bunny."

                "Usagi-chan? Mamo-chan?" Chibi Moon was puzzeled. She saw that she was no longer Chibi Moon. She was Chibi-Usa.

                "Who did you think it was?" Usagi said to her. "The Easter Bunny?"

                "What?" 

                "Duh! You really are lame, you little brat." Usagi picked up the bunny and held it against her chest. "It's my bunny. Mamo-chan gave it to me. You can't touch it."

                "Now, Usagi," Mamoru said. "I got it for the both of you."

                "Yeah, Odango Atama." Chibi-Usa ran and tried to pry the rabbit out of Usagi's hands.

                "Leave me alone," Usagi yelled at her. "Don't make me call mom."

                "Go ahead."

                "Mom!" 

                Usagi's door opened and Usagi's mom walked through the door. 

                "Aunt Ikuko!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Usagi won't give me my bunny."

                "You should know better, Usagi," her mom scolded. "Now give her the rabbit."

                "But mom....." 

                "No buts, Usagi. Your suppose to be nice to your cousin while she's here. Now give it up."

                Usagi hesitated then sighed. "Fine." She thrust the rabbit in Chibi-Usa's arms. Her mom walked out the door. "You happy now, brat?"

                "Leave me alone." Chibi-Usa went over to Mamoru and sat down besode him. "Ain't the bunny cute?"

                "Yes he is. When I saw him, I thought of you." Mamoru smiled. 

                "Really?" she was so happy right then.

                "Really. Always."

                "What about Usagi?" She turned to Usagi, but she had disapeared. 

                "I think of her sometimes, but your the one whose always on my mind."

                Chibi-Usa didn't like his answer. She handed him the rabbit. She stood up.

                "What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

                "I don't...." she didn't finish. She suddenly remembered where she was. She was in a desert, but this was Usagi's room.

                _Something isn't right, here_, she thought. 

                "No. Thsi isn't real," she said put loud.

                "What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

                "Your not real," she said to him. "None of this is." She waved her arms in a circle to show she was meaning the room. 

                Surly enough, the room started to fade. 

***

                Chibi Moon blinked a few times. What she saw didn't surprise her. Through the Star Lights had warned her, they were caught in their own warnings. 

                Chibi Moon saw Fighter (as a guy) with his arms around Usagi. Healer (as a guy) was singing on a stage with a bunch of girls calling out his name. Maker (as a guy) was sitting at a desk, typing away at a computer. Protector (as a guy, she looked differnt) was meditating.

                She looked around for her parents. But she saw everyone but them.

                Pluto was standing at a larde table, cutting clothing. Saturn was dressed as a doctor, and was working with a sick child. Venus was modeling in front of a camera man. Mercury was sitting in a desk in a large class room, hanging onto every word the teacher was saying. Uranus was in a race car and driving on a wide track. Neptune was sitting in a large auditorium playing her violin. Mars sat before the fire, meditating. Jupiter was cooking in a kitchen.

                Sailor Sun was in a dark room, developing pictures. Sailor Astroid was on a dirt track and running. Sailor Galaxy was teaching a class of high school kids. Sailor Nebula was dressed as a cop, and was giving someone a ticket.

                At last she came to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. They were in the same dream, together. Only, Tuxedo Mask was now Prince Endymion and Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity. They were dancing on the moon, in the garden.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

                All of them seemed to be in their own dream world. 

                _But what awakened me_, Chibi Moon wondered.

                She looked up into the sun, wanting to get an answer from it. But the sun was only half of what she saw.

                The face hidden, a figure floated in Chibi Moon's view of the sun. A white dress was blowing in the wind. Chibi Moon gasped, and staggered back.

                The figure laughed. It was not a mean, tauting laugh, but a kind and gentle laugh. Slowly the figure desended from the sky and gently landed on the ground in front of Chibi Moon.

                The girl was about 16, maybe 17. She wore a dress similar to Chibi Moon's and Princess Serenity's dress, except that now, the yellow circles were replaced with three stars. On her forhead was a yellow crescent moon, with a star inside it. The two bottom feet of the star touched the indside of the moon, the arms touched the rising sides, and the top jetted out a little was than that of the tips from that for the moon. Her light green, almost yellow, hair was brought up in two stars on her head, and from which long twist of hair fell down her back and down to her feet.

                "Who are you?" Chibi Moon asked in amazement.

                She smiled. "I am Star Serenity. I helped you excape your dream prison."

                "Why do you look so much like me? And how come you have mine and my Mother's name?"

                She lost her smile and looked up into the sun. "I must go." She looked back at Chibi Moon and smiled again. The moon-star on her forhead glowed yellow, and she vanished.

                "Wait!" Chibi Moon reached out for her, but it was too late.

                She looked at the scouts and saw that none of them had noticed the strange girl. They were all locked in their own dream nightmare.

                She decided she had to do something to help them excape. She ran to Hotaru (Saturn), where she grabbed her hand and tore her away from the pacient. 

                "Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru said confused. "What are you doing? I have to help this person."

                Chibi Moon then realized that she was no longer a scout. She was inside her friend's dream. 

                "He's not real," Chibi-Usa said. "Try to remember. We're on another planet, trying to help the Star Lights."

                "What are you talking about?" Hotaru tried to pull away from Chibi-Usa.

                "Your suppose to be Sailor Saturn right now. You in a dream."

                "Sailor Saturn? What are you talking about?"

                Chibi-Usa was stunned. _She don't remember. Her perfect dream was to help people, not being a scout._

"Think, Hotaru. Think of all the battles we've had in the past. Think about our friendship." She paused. "I'm Chibi Moon, your Sailor Saturn. Do you remember Usagi at all?"

                "Usagi?" She blinked her eyes a few times. "Your mother."

                "Yes!"

                "I remember, now. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts." She looked at the guy she had been helping. "I have real people who need my help." The vision blurred. 

                Chibi Moon was left standing in the desert once again, beside Sailor Saturn.

                "You did it!" Chibi Moon gave Saturn a big hug. 

                "Thanks."

                Chibi Moon looked up at her and smiled. "Lets get the others."

                One by one, each scout was awakened from their dream. 

                When they had all awakened, each stood looking at each other, all dazed at what had just happened.

                "I guess that's what you warned us about, huh?" Sailor Nebula asked the Star Lights.

                "Yeah," Fighter said. "And I didn't even catch my own warning."

                "Don't worry," Neptune said. "We're here and all right."

                "That's not the point," Fighter protested.

                "Let's not talk about this now," Sailor Sun said. "we're all ok, and we really have a great battle ahead to fight."

                "She's right," Mercury said. "If my calculations are correct," she tapped on her little computer that she had out, "it won't take but a few minutes to reach Kind Bakudan."

                "Then we should go and get this over with," Healer said. She started walking in the direction that they had last seen Bakudan in.

                Sailor Moon nodded. She joined Healer, and the others followed. 

***

                "How much further is it?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

                "Don't know," she replied. "We should have been there a long time ago. I don't understand it." She typed away at her computer.

                "Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon called out. She was tempted to tell Sailor Moon about the girl she had seen.

                "Huh?" Sailor Moon turned around to look at her. 

                Chibi Moon sighed. "Nothing."

                "Is something wrong?" Sailor Sun said putting a hand on her shoulder.

                Chibi Moon looked up into her new friend's face. "No. I just miss my mom," she lied. Sailor Sun nodded toward Sailor Moon. Chibi Moon looked at Sailor Moon then back to Sun. She smiled. "That's Sailor Moon. My mom is Neo-Queen Serenity. She's not Neo-Queen Serenity. That's Usagi."

                "I think I understand," Sun said.

                "You seeing the future?" 

                Yeah," she whispeared. "Just dont say anything."

                Chibi Moon nodded and they walked on in slience. Chibi Moon didn't notice, but tears sprang to her eyes. She was concentrating to much on the mission at hand, but in her unconscience mind, Chibi Moon was remembering the times from when she was in the past. She _did_ miss Usagi, and Mamoru, and Ami, Rei, Minako,  and Makoto.

                "Usagi," a whispear excaped form her. Seeing Sailor Moon now, and remembering the false dream, made her fall to her knees and start crying. 

                "Chibi Moon!" she heard someone yell.

                Chibi Moon didn't know who had yelled. She culdn't see a thing. Only memories of the past flowed into her brain. She felt someone pick her up, but she didn't accknowlede it. 

                The tears were now falling freely from her eyes. She could hear the shouts and cries, and remember the time when she was in the past, when she was fighting one the many evils, when the scouts were all calling for her. They had love for her then, but now, it seemed like they didn't care. 

                "Leave me alone!" she finally seemed to manage. She was dropped to the ground by who ever had picked her up.

                "Chibi Moon? What's wrong?" Sailor Moon's voice said. Chibi Moon knew that it wasn't Usagi. This was the older voice of her mother.

                "I want Usagi!" She opened her eyes and starred at Sailor Moon. 

                "I'm right here, dear," Sailor Moon said.

                "No your not! Usagi hated me. Usagi loved me. You just love me! Why can't you hate me, too?"

                "Chibi-Usa! I will always love you. I will never hate you."

                "That's the thing! You do nothing but give me love, Mother! But I want the real Usagi. Before she became my mother. Tsukino Usagi was different. She loved me in a different way. That's the Usagi I love." Tear poured from he face.

                Sailor Moon had tears running down her cheeks to. "Usagi?" it came out in a whispear.

                "Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "You made your mother cry. Look at her."

                "No!" Chibi Moon turned and started running. She heard foot steps running after her. She stopped and turned around. Tuxedo Mask stood there. Behind him, she could see Sailor Moon on the ground crying, with the inner senshi around her. "Why can't it be like that again."

                "Like what?" Tuxedo Mask.

                "Like it was before!"

                "Before what?" he asked.

                "Before you grew up! Why did I have to come back to the furture? I loved it in the past with Usagi and Mamoru."

                "Usagi...."

                "I'm Chibi-Usa. Small Lady. Remember? Do you remember the past, Dad? How come you sent me there in the first place? Just so I could be protected? If I had never met Usagi, or Mamoru, or any of the other scouts, I wouldn't miss them now. Don't you see? I want to be with them again." Chibi Moon broke down into snobs.

                "I can't help it if we grew up. If we hadn't, you wouldn't be here." He paused. "Chibi-Usa. We all have to grow up sooner or later."

                "You still don't understand!" She turned to Pluto. "Send me back to the past!"

                "Small Lady?" 

                "Please, Pluto. Send me back to the past so that I can be with Usgai again." Chibi Moon ran into her arms.

                "The past?" Sailor Moon looked up. Her eyes were blood shot.

                "I have to," Chibi Moon said. "I need to. I miss you to much." All the scouts just starred at her, not saying anything. She looked back at Pluto. "Please!"

                Pluto looked at Sailor Moon for an answer, but she didn't respond. She looked at Tuxedo Mask, who nodded. She sighed. "If that's what you want, Small Lady." 

                Pluto used her Garnet Rod and created a gold key. She handed it to Chibi Moon. "This is the time key. You know how to use it."

                Chibi Moon looked at it and saw that it was the same time key she had recieve when she was six. 

                "I'm going to send you into the past just a month after the Star Lights left, that way it don't interupt the time you were there." Chibi Moon nodded. Her crying had stopped. "You have five years. You can come back when ever you want, but if you decided to stay all those five years, then I must tell you this. On the fifth year after the Star Lights left, was the the year the world froze over. You must return by then, or the world as we know it today will be nothing like you know it now. Understand?"

                Chibi Moon nodded. "Yes." 

                Pluto sighed. A tear came to her left eye. She pointed her Garnet Rod into the desert, and the time portal appeared. "Good luck."

                Chibi-usa detransformed. She looked at the Sailor Scouts. They all loooked like they were about to cry. She loooked at Tuxedo Mask. He had his head down. She looked at Sailor Moon. She was just starring off. 

                "I'm sorry," Chibi-Usa said starring into Sailor Moon's eyes. She bent her head down and stepped through the door.


	3. Sailor Senshi Unite Ch 3

                Chibi-Usa looked around at her surroundings. She was standing in front of Usagi's house. It was like it had been the last time she had seen the house. She clutched the time key that was around her neck. She smiled.

                "Out of my way, Shingo! I'm late!" cried a female voice from inside. 

                Chibi-Usa stood starring into the driveway. Then like the blow of the wind, a blonde figure ran out of the house. 

                Chibi-Usa just said there not saying a thing. The The Odango Atama girl was running in full speed and bumped into Chibi-Usa.

                "Watch it!" she yelled. She barley gave Chibi-Usa a quick glace before she was off and running again. She suddenlty stopped half way. She stood straight with her back to Chibi-Usa.  "Huh?" she turned around to get a good look at the person she ran into.

                She starred at the pink, cone haired girl. They starred at each other for the longest time.

                Usagi spoke. "Chibi-Usa?"

                Chibi-Usa nodded. Usgai opened her arms and Chibi-Usa ran into them. 

                They stood there for a minute. Usagi pulled away first. "What are you doing here? Your not in trouble again, are you?"

                Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I don't belong there."

                "Huh?"

                "Usagi. I might have been born in the future, but I belong in the past."

                "What do you mean?"

                Chibi-Usa sighed. "I love you now, not then."

                "Wha.. wha.. what?"

                "When I was there, I missed it here. When I was here, I didn't miss it there at all."

                "How come?"

                "The Sailor Scouts arin't like they are now. You all change after the Earth frezzes over." She paused. "You all grew up."

                "Oh! Chibi-Usa! But what about your parents?"

                "My mom became Sailor Moon again, and when she's Sailor Moon, she's no longer my mom. She's a wana be Usagi."

                "Chibi-Usa. I'm sorry." She looked in the direction she had been going. "Come on. I was just about to meet the scouts at the arcade. They'll be just as surprised to see you as I was."

                Chibi-Usa smiled. "Ok. Will Mamo-Chan be there?"

***

                "Is that...." Makoto swallowed..."Chibi-Usa?"

                "Yep! I'm back!" Chibi-Usa ran and gave Mokoto a hug.

                "What are you doing here?" Rei asked giving her the next hug.

                "Yes. Why aren't you in the future? Ami asked her . Chibi-Usa gave her a hug.

                "I missed you all," Chibi-Usa said. She looked around. "Where's Minako?"

                "Surprised as it may seem," Rei said, "it's Minako running last today and not Usagi."

                "Hey!" Usagi yelled at her. "I'm on time a lot more."

                "Sure, Usagi," Chibi-Usa said. "Your rarely on time."

                "But...." 

                "Look!" Chibi-Usa said pointing. "It's Mamo-Chan!" Chibi-Usa ran at full force toward the man walking toward them. "Mamo-Chan!" Chibi-Usa cried as she gave Mamoru a large hug. 

                Mamoru looked down at the girl then at the scouts. "Who....?" Then he noticed the pink cones. "Chibi-Usa!?"

                "Oh, Mamo-Chan. I've missed you the most." Chibi-Usa knew she was lying. She just wanted to get on Usagi's nerves.

                "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

                "I missed it here. I like it better here then in the future." 

                "So you just came back? To see us?"

                "Yeah."

                "How long are you staying?" 

                "I can only stay five years at the latest." She pouted. "I wish I could stay longer."

                "Chibi-Usa. What about your parents?"

                Chibi-Usa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They are nothing like you, Mamo-Chan. They changed somehow as they grew."

                "How so?" 

                "I can't explain it very well. My mom and dad tried to become Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask again, but it just didn't work out. They are all grown up. Their not suppose to be fighting, but ruling Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask then were nothing like the real thing. They just....changed somehow."

                "It'll be ok," Mamoru said. "Everything will work out."

                "I'd rather be here with you, then back there."

                "Listen to me, Chibi-Usa. I know you love it here, and we all miss you when your gone, but you can't live your life in the past. Sooner or later, your going to run out of the past and have no where to go but into the future. And staying in the past changed everything your mother and your father will experience."

                "I know. I just wish you hadn't grown up."

                "Then you wouldn't be alive."

                "It's just all to confusing!" Chibi-Usa let the tears fall.

                "Is that who I think it is?" said a gasping voice behind them. 

                Chibi-Usa's stopped crying and turned around. There was Minako.

                "It is!" Minako laughed. Chibi-Usa gave her hug. "I can't believe your here! You've grown so much."

                Chibi-Usa gave a faint smile and looked back at Mamoru. Usagi was now at his side, holding his hand. Her smile grew widder.

                She turned back to Minako. "Yeah. I'm hopping to stay for a while." 

                Her eyes were bloodshot, but Chibi-Usa was happy. She had her friends who cared about her, and a life worth living. The princess life was just to boring. She wanted action out of her friends, and they always gave her that.

                "So what are we doing just standing here?" Minako asked no one in patictular. "Lets go to the Fruits Parlour Crown. I'm hungary."

                "Good idea," Usagi said. "I havn't eaten since breakfast!."

                "Usagi!" Ami yelled. "That was only four hours ago."

                "So what? A girl my age gets hungary a lot. Can I help it?" Usagi pulled Mamoru into the Game Centre Crown. The others followed. 

                Inside they met Furuhata Motoki (Andrew). "Hey Chibi-Usa!" he said. "Your back for the summer?"

                "Yep. And maybe even longer," Chibi-Usa said.

                "That's great. I get off in twenty minutes. You guys going up to the restraunt?"

                "Yeah," Mamoru said. The two of them were best friends. "You going to join us?"

                "Sure. When I get off, I'll meet you guys up there." He waved and went to help a customer. 

                They contined on to the back of the arcade and climbed the stairs up to the restraunt. They found a large table for all of them and sat down.

                "So tell us," Makoto said. "What's going on in the future?" 

                Chibi-Usa swolled and looked at them. "The Sailor Star Lights."

                "What!?" Usagi said. "You've met the Star Lights?"

                She nodded. "There was a big battle going on."

                "Why don't you start from the beginning," Mamoru suggested.

                A waiter walked up and took their order before Chibi-Usa told them her tale.

                "Seiya came looking for Usagi. He needed Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. His planet was being attacked by these people called the Atomics'. My mom left the crown to me and went with Seiya to his planet. New scouts arrived befor they left and...."

                "New scouts?" Ami asked.

                "Yeah. Sailor Nebula, Galaxy, and....," she paused. "Sailor Astroid. Anyway, after they left, someone else came to me. Sailor Sun. I used my crystal to teleport us to Seiya's planet so that Sailor Sun could be united with the other scouts."

                "But didn't you have to look over the kingdom?" Minako asked.

                "I do. My mom left  me in charge. The weired thing is, someone farther into the future knew what was going on. I met ChibiChibi."

                "ChibiChibi!?" they all gasped. 

                "That's what she called herself. I know you all think she's my future daughter, but shes not. She at least explained that much to me."

                "She can talk now?" Usagi said confused. Everyone sweatdropped.

                "She was my age when I met her," Chibi-Usa said. "How dumb are you?"

                "I'm not dumb!" 

                "Wana make a bet?"

                "Yeah. I'm not the litttle kid."

                "You sure act like it."

                "And you act like a spoled brat, which you are."

                "At least I don't have Odango's [meatballs] for brains."

                "At least I have brains," Usagi shot back. She settled back as the waiter came and set their food down. 

                "You two at it all ready?" Motoki said walking up. He sat in a chair next to Makoto. 

                "They never quit," Makoto said.

                "You know what, Mako?" Motoki said. "I agree with you."

                "I think I speak for everyone when I say we all agree with you," Rei said.

                Everyone nodded except Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

                "I could kill you for that remark, Rei-Chan," Usagi said under her breath. 

                "What was that?" Rei asked.

                "Oh, nothing," Usagi said. She started digging in to her ice cream sunday she ordered.

                "So how you doing?" Motoki addressed Chibi-Usa.

                "Ok, I guess," she said. She dug into her own ice cream sunday.

                Motoki laughed. "She has an appitite like Usagi." They all laughed. "They could be mother and daughter if I hadn't known better."

                The laughter was immedenty cut.

                "Did I say something wrong?" Motoki asked, confused.

                "Um, inside joke," Minako said.

                "Oh,ok." He looked at Mamoru. "You havn't said anything."

                "Well, ok. I guess I should, huh?" He paused. "Who do you think you'll get next year?" He was talking about college.

                "Hopefully I get Guestri-San again.  I really don' t want Pequite-San."

                "Same here."

                Usagi looked up at him, startled. "Your going back?"

                "I have to, Usgai. I hope you understand."

                Tears sprang to he eyes.

                "He's right, Usgai," Motoki said to her. "This is one of the best school medical schools in the world."

                "But I don't want you to leave me again," Usagi whined.

                "Mamo-Chan!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Don't go!"

                "I want to stay, I really do," he said. "But this is a once in a life time oppertunity."

                Tears were rolling down Usagi's cheeks. Mamoru tilted Usagi's chin up. "Don't worry. I still have three months here. It'll be the same as it was last year." Mamoru kissed her on the lips.

                Chibi-Usa was glad to see them kiss. Her parents had never done that in front of her. They were the real thing. Her parents were fakes.   

                Usagi's tears subsided. She gave a half smile and looked around.

                The scouts started laughing. Chibi-Usa just smiled, not joining in the laughter.

                "What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked.

                "Nothing." That's when Chibi-Usa realized that she was acting differently then what she would have. She was acting more mature. She was growing up.

                _We all have to grow up sooner or later._ Those were her father's words. And he was right. No matter how hard she tried to get away, she was still going to grow up.

                No matter how hard she tried not to cry, the tears came. First in little droplets, then in big drops. 

                She wanted the past to last for ever, but she knew no matter what time she was in, her body was still going to grow. She wanted everything to be the same as it used to be. But they were older, and so was she. Ske knew things would never be the same again. 

                "Chibi-Usa!? What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

                "I grew up," she said just above a whispear. She jumped up from the table and ran out of the restraunt. She ran down the stairs to the arcade, and went flying out the doors. 

                She raced down the street until she reached Mayfair Park. She ran out to the dock where she had first met Usagi and Mamoru when she was only six. She stood on the dock looking out into the lake. 

                "You know you don't belong here," a strange voice said behind her. 

                Chibi-Usa turned around to see the face her freind and fellow Sailor Scout.

                "Hotaru!" This time tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Hotaru had been one of the few friends she had besides the other scouts.

                Chibi-Usa gave her a hug. Hotaru hugged her back then pulled away. "You need to go back, Chibi-Usa."

                "I know," she said quitly.

                "You figured it out?" she said in a soft loving voice.

                Chibi-Usa nodded. "No matter what time I go to, I'm still going to grow. And so will you and the scouts."

                Hotaru nodded. "You shouldn't run from your destiny, or you life. Your mother didn't."

                "What do you mean?"

                Hotaru sighed. "Did they ever tell you about Queen Barel and the Negaforce?"

                "Only bits and pieces."

                "Do you know how Queen Barel was defeated?"

                "Sailor Moon banished her back where she belonged."

                "No."

                "What?"

                "Usagi was afriad to fight Queen Barel. She watched as her friends died, one by one. Her courage to face Queen Barel by herself came from the love of her freinds. The only way she could get to Queen Barel, though, was to kill the one she loved."

                "Mamo-Chan!" she gasped.

                Hotaru nodded. "Barel retreated and gained even more power then what she had. But because her love was so strong, when Queen Barel attacked her, she became Princess Serentity. The love of her friends is what saved her, and this planet."

                "I never heard that version before. But how do you know?"

                "I was there watching. They never knew it, but my spirit was watching over them. It wasn't until later that I was reborn back into my body."

                "So, your saying the love for my friends is what's keeping me here?"

                Hotaru smiled. "Something like that."

                "I know they need me there, too."

                "Then you should go with them. Full fill your destiny like Princess Serenity did."

                Chibi-Usa smiled. "I get it. It was her destiny to defeat Queen Barel, as it is my destiny to stay and help my friends when they need it."

                "Your finally understanding. Your finally growing up."

                Chibi-Usa's smile grew. "Do me a favor?" Hotaru nodded. "Tell the scouts and Mamo-Chan that I'll miss them and that I'll see them in the future. I have my destiny to complete." Hotaru nodded again. "And tell them that I love them. Especially Usagi."

                Hotaru smiled and gave a little nod. "Good bye, Small Lady. I'll see you in the future."

                Chibi-Usa pulled the time key out from under her shirt. She raised it in the air. "Crystal Time Key! Take me back to the future! Back just before I left so that I can complete my destiny!"

                A light beam of light sprouted from the key and up in the air. Chibi-Usa was lifted into the air. She kept looking at Hataru.

                "Chibi-Usa!" came a cry.

                Chibi-Usa looked up to see Usagi and Mamoru running toward her. 

                "Chibi-Usa!" Usgai yelled. Mamoru yelled her name, too.

                She just waved to them, then disapeared into the time gate. She was leaving behind her past, and heading toward her future.


	4. Sailor Senshi Unite Ch 4

                Chibi-Usa saw a blur of pink disapear into a door. She stood behind the Sailor Senshi, watching them. 

                "Why'd you let her go?" Sailor Moon whined.

                Tuxedo Mask turned to speak to her, but was frozen in shock. He just starred behind her.

                "What...." Sailor Moon turned around to see what had hypnotized him. 

                "I'm sorry," Chibi-Usa said with her head down. 

                "Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon cried.

                "What are you doing here? We just saw you step through the time gate," Tuxedo Mask said.

                "Mamoru and Hotaru made me realize that I didn't belong there." She looked up at them. "No matter where I go, I'm going to grow up just like you did. Nothing will ever stay the same."

                Sailor Moon stood up and held her arms put to Chibi-Usa. She ran into them gratfully. 

_                Déja vu_, Sailor Moon thought. _This happened when Chibi-Usa left. I remember her running into my arms after I bummbed into her, and me and the others running after her after she had run out of the restraunt. Everything Chibi-Usa did in the past, I remember._

                "I'm sorry," Chibi-Usa said again.

                "It's alright," Sailor Moon cried.

                "How touching," a deep voice said. They looked up to see King Bakudan. His soilders were behind him. "So are you ready to fight?"

                "We're ready," Fighter said. She glared at him.

                "Good," Bakudan said. To his soilders, he yelled, "Get in postition!"             

                "Scouts!" Sailor Moon yelled standing up. 

                "Moon Crisis Make Up!" Chibi-Usa cried. She raised her hand in the air and became Chibi Moon once again.

                "Let's get started," Bakudan said. "Charge!" Bakudan raised his hand and his soilders ran forward.

                "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter shouted. Fighter created a beam which took out two men.

                "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer used her power which took out three people.

                "Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker took out one person.

                "Star Omen Beam!" Protector's beam knocked out one person.

                "Space Sword Blasters!" Uranus swipped her sword down which created a wave of energy. It hit two soilders and knocked them down.

                Five soilders stood in front of her getting ready to attack her. "Hey Jupiter! Some help here!"

                Jupiter looked at her and joined her at her side. She nodded. "A little team power." 

                Uranus brought her sword back up. "Space Sword Blasters!" She swung her sword.

                "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She spun in the air, then razer leafs parted form her. They combined with Uranu's power and hit the five soilders that were advancing on them. They all fell.

                "Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled else where. She used her Deep Aqua Mirror Talisman. Three soilders were taken out.

                "Use the Dagger Ripple!" Bakudan yelled at his soilders.

                A soilder approached Mercury. "Dagger Ripple!" he yelled. He pulled his arm back, which had a dagger in his hand, and threw it at Mercury. The dagger spilt in many pieces. 

                Mercury dogged to the ground, but one dagger hit her in the leg. "Oh!" She fell to the ground.

                "Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

                "I'll be alright," Mercury said painfully. She tried to stand up, but fell back down.

                Someone laughed. "Weren't fast enough were you?" It was the soilder who had fired at her.

                "Your going to pay gor that!" Sailor Moon said.

                "We'll see." He pulled his arm back again. "Dagger Ripple!" He let another dagger fly toward Sailor Moon. 

                Sailor Moon stuck her hand out at the dagger. "No!" The dagger split and flew at her. Her broach glowed. Just as the daggers were about to hit her, they stopped and turned around. They flew back toward their owner.

                "No!" The soilder tried to duck out of the way, but we was hit. He vaporated.

                "Sailor Moon!" Mercury said from the ground. 

                "Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

                "I'll be fine," she repiled.

                "Mercury!" Saturn came running up. "Your hurt!"

                "It only knicked me," Mercury said.

                "Don't worry." Saturn kneeled beside her. She rested her trigger and middle fingers on Mercury's wound. Mercury winced. A light glow begain to radiate from Saturn's fingers. Mercury's wound slowly heeled itself.

                "Wow! Thanks, Saturn." Mercury got up with help from Saturn.

                "You'll be alright now," Saturn said. "I've got to go help the others." She ran off to help the other scouts that were hurt.

                "You all right, now?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

                She nodded. Her eyes got wide. "Look out!" She shoved Sailor Moon off to the side. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She pulled a blue harp out and played it. Ice shards flew from it with every stroak of her fingres from the strings. The ice shards hit a soilder and vaporized him.

                "Thanks," Sailor Moon siad to her. They both smiled.

                "We've got to be more carful," Fighter said. "Bakudan's soldires are everywhere."

                "Right." Sailor Moon stood up. "Lets go."

                The scouts continued across the field of dreams without any interuptions. They finally came to the end where another largre mountain loamed in front of them.

                "I didn't think you would make it," Bakudan said, appearing in front of them. "You will die, Sailor Star Lights, for you trecherary. You abanded us thousands of years ago, so you and your commardes will die!" Bakudan pointed at them. Thousands of this soilder appeared out of know and started to attack them.

                "World Shaking!" Uranus created a large enerygy replaca of Uranus. She brought the energy back, then thrusted it forward. It came in contact with many soilders who all went down.

                "Death Scream!" Pluto used her energy and forced some of the soilders to fall.

                "Mars Flame Sniper!"Mars used her fire arrows, one right after another to take down her enemies. However, she was not fast enough. They used their energy, and she was knocked down. 

                "Mars!" Sailor Astroid started runnigntoward her.

                Mars raised her hand to stop. "I can handle this." She stood back up to face her opponets. "Nice try, but you arn't that good." She touched each of ther finger tips to eachother. She brought her hands up to her forhead and seemed to take in the nessacry energy. "Fire Storm Flash!" A deep red glow covered the oval her hands made. It seemed to leek out, creating a small tornado of fire. It grew to a large size in one second flat. The soilders didn't have time to react. The fire tornado engulfed them, leaving nothing behind. She laughed. "That'll show ya." She turned to Sailor Astroid. "Hey! Look out!" Mars saw three soilders advancing on the new scout.

                Sailor Astroid looked unconcerned. "Astroid Belt Loop!" Sailor Astroid didn't even bother to turn around. She threw her hands up into the air. A stream of small rocks sprouted from her hands. She turned quicky. The belt shot forward like a snake and wound itselve around the three soldiers, making them all smake their heads together. They went down and vaporized.

                "Sailor Sun Tri Attack!" Sun shouted out in the battle field. Patterns of 3 triangles linked together shot out fmr her open palms, empacting upon the enemy, causing them to vaporaize.

                "Galaxy Wave Song!" Sailor Galaxy had out a small hand held keyboard which she started to play. Each note she palyed on the keyboard excaped from its sound prison to become solid black music notes. The notes floated out and wrapped around the enemy, casuing them to hold their hands to there ears to keep the sound out. "Go!" she shouted. "This will distract them!"

                Sailor Nebula had the same idea. She raised her hands and a guitar appeared. "Nebula Pound Sound!" Sailor Nebula ran her hand over her guitar. Purple sound notes excaped from it, flowinf over the heads of the enmey, coving a large portion of the field, that only the enemy could apparently hear.

                Sailor Asteriod smiled at her new found friends. A drum set materialized in front of her on the ground, leaving sticks in her hands. SHe rose the drumsticks above her head. "Asteriod Drums Beat!" She slammed the sticks upon the drums, the base sending shivers through the Earth, disorientating the enemy and fellow scouts. With each clash to a symbol, the Earth shook, releasing music notes from the intrument, which encircled around the feet and arms of the enmey, holding them in place.

                The Star Lights looked approvingly at the Universe Scouts. They could almost play as good as they could. 


End file.
